I Miss You
by GiGgLyGaL
Summary: Yuna reflects on the final day of her pilgrimage, on the day that she lost herself, because she lost HIM. ONESHOT


Hi guys. It's Gigglygal, with a one-shot that I'm super proud of. I was inspired by the ending of FFX (my game doesn't work, so I'm stuck in Dose. I watched it on Google Videos), and HAD to write a story. It's from Yuna's POV, and it's a reenactment of the ending. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX. Seriously I don't. All I own is a copy of the game that stopped working. What is it with all these games not working?

* * *

We had defeated Sin. We ended the spiral of death that had havocked Spira. It was all over. We did it.

Everyone was looking happy and surprised. Not you, though. Your expression was sullen, regretful, a definite contrast from the rest of the summoner party.

You smiled painfully at me, fighting back tears. "I have to go." You said softly, your voice cracking, "I'm sorry I couldn't show you my Zanarkand." You brushed a tear from your eye as you turned away from me.

Your words shocked everyone, including me, despite the fact that I knew that this was coming eventaually.

"We'll see you again, right?" Rikku asked from behind me, but I ignored her. I was almost angry with her…couldn't she see that you were just leaving temporarily?

You walk to the edge of the airship. I run after you, going through you and nearly falling off the end of it. Tears were falling thick and fast down my face as the pyroflys began to escape you. You were disappearing, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I stood up, and with a bout of confidence, told you the one thing I could say.

"_I love you."  
_

You turned to me, confused. I stared at you in disbelief. Wasn't it obvious? Did I even have to tell you?

Everything in this pilgrimage…I did it for you. There were times where I thought it would be the end soon, but you were always there to cheer me on, to push me forward. Would I have done it if I hadn't loved you?

That time in Macalania, in the lake when I was crying, would I be crying if I didn't love you? When you leaned in, would I have let you get so close to me if I didn't love you? When you captured my lips in yours, would I have softly kissed you back if I didn't love you? When our little moment of heaven ended, would I have stayed in your loving embrace if I didn't love you?

Of course I love you. I love you. I love you, Tidus. Do you understand what that means? I know things are different in Zanarkand. I know that where you come from, you hook up with everyone; there are no chains to tie you down. But there must still be love. There is always love, even in the darkest places.

But the question is, do you love me back? Do you even know what love is? But that is irrelevant. The three words I've wanted to tell you are now out. It feels like a small weight has been lifted from my heart, but I know the feeling with be short-lived.

You are going to leave me, all alone. How can you do this to me? Usually I hide my tears from the world, but I'm leaving them out in the open this time, the same thing I'm doing with my heart.

You slowly walk over to me, and wrap you fading arms around me. I appreciate the gesture, but I can't feel you. I can't feel the warmth of your arms, or your hot breath on my cheek. I don't feel the non-existent kiss you press onto my temple. I don't feel you. You really are disappearing from beneath my fingers.

You let go of me, and run off the airship, into the sky. It's the end. Is this the end I was expecting? No. Is it the ending I want? No.

You promised me forever. You promised me always. When you kissed me in Macalania Lake, you told me always, not the end.

_**You lied.**_

You didn't just lie, you lied to me. I guess I was asking for to much that night.

But you still lied to me. I think the fact that your gone is making this all hurt so much. I clutch my stomach. Something in it kills. It's almost if my heart has exploded in my chest.

According to my father, there is a condition where if you heart gets too much abuse, it will just explode. My great-aunt died from it, and right about now I'm sure I have it. Each beat, every undeserving beat feels like it's rupturing my heart, tearing it to pieces.

I think it's because I'm losing you. I handed you my heart on a silver platter, and you poured kerosene on it and ignited it. I guess this is what it feels like to love and lose.

All I know is whoever said that it's better to love and lose than to never love at all needs to die a long, painful, brutal death. While I treasure the times we had together, this pain is more than I can take.

Rikku, Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri run up to hug me. But I feel their embrace even less than yours. While you were fading away, you hugged me as your way of saying, "I love you…and I'm sorry." I felt that part. The emotion you felt. It felt beautiful but bittersweet inside. Sweet misery, as most people would describe it.

I'll never forget you, Tidus. I can't forget you. You took a part of my heart, and no one can replace you. You will forever be my first love. Probably my only love as well. I promise to you that I will never love another like I love you. Maybe because I loved you first. Maybe it's because of the missing part of my heart.

But I think that it's because I owe you my life. You save me from being defeated by Sin, and all you get is a kiss in a lake, pain, loss, and three words. The words, the truest three words that I have every uttered in my life.

"_I love you."_

And with that, I give you my love, my heart, and the hope that I will keep a firm hold on your memory. And whether I die at age 18 or 108, I will remember you for the rest of my sad life.

**_I miss you._**

* * *

Ah…there's nothing like an angst fic written on the eve of Christmas Eve. Well, I wrote that in a relatively short time. Like an hour…But I like it. I've just got to edit it and then I'll send it in.

Gigglygal


End file.
